vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guhnash
|-|Guhnash= |-|Guhvorn= |-|Guhlith= |-|Guhweep= Summary A planet eating abomination that consumed the Dinaurians home world. A living weapon that can fight with every part of it's body, including internal organs, it was called to Earth by the 4 idolcomps but was killed by Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C | At least 7-B, likely far higher Name: Guhnash | Guhlith, Guhvorn, Guhweep Origin: '''Fossil Fighters '''Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''At least 5 billion years old (Was present before Dinaurians planted seeds of life on earth during the Pre-Cambrian era) '''Classification: Alien life form, Planet Eater Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Antimatter, Biological, Energy, Poison, Fear Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Is stated to be completely immune to all Dinaurian technology), Body Control (Every part of its body is stated to be a living weapon, and even its internal organs are intelligent and aggressive) | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Aura (Passively raises attack, speed and defense) 'Attack Potency: At least Star level (Can consume planets at least the size of Earth whole, can open its mouth with this level of energy) | At least City level, likely far higher (Stated to be superior to everything Hunter had encountered up until that point, Drastically superior to Frigi and Igno) Speed: ' Massively FTL+' (When notified of the coordinates of Earth while in a distant Galaxy, it began heading towards Earth and would have reached it in a matter of hours) | Supersonic can dodge sound based attacks Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Class Y | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, At least Star Class ''' | At least '''City Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Star level | At least City level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely Planetary Standard Equipment: Its three weaponized brains. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If its three brains are destroyed, it can no longer regulate its energy, causing it to explode | None notable Key: Guhnash | Guhnash's Brains Notable Attacks/Technques: *'Whirling Displacement:' A ability used by The Brains to disorientate large groups of foes. *'Tears of Dark Light:' A healing move used by Guhweep, it cries and heals it’s allies. *'Bend Space:' A technique used by Guhweep that bends space around a target, making it near impossible for attacks to hit them. *'Billowing Anger:' A move that causes harmful orange gas to spew from Guhlith’s mouth, causing massive damage and inflicting the foe with excitement that causes them to lose control of their body. *'Unearthly Armor:' Guhlith uses its powers to vastly raise the defensive ability of it or its allies. *'Gash Combo:' Attacking with its two horns and teeth, Guhvorn inflicts fear that causes the foe to be incapable of using certain techniques. *'Cascading Savagery:' A upgraded version of Gash Combo, though it no longer causes fear, the gas billowing from Guhvorn increases its power to become the strongest attack of any Vivosaur in existence. *'Frenzied Mockery:' Guhvorn’s devilish laughter increases the power of it or its allies by a incredible amount. *'Electric Doom:' The ultimate attack of the brains, usable only when all three are together, the three unleash a massive electrical attack on every foe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Aliens Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Space Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Cosmic Devourers